Becca Tobin
Becca Tobin est une actrice américaine. Elle joue Kitty Wilde, une nouvelle au sein des Cheerios et fait sa première apparition dans l'épisode "La nouvelle Rachel" de la saison 4. Biographie Elle est née le 18 janvier 1986. (Source) (Source) Elle a grandit à Mariette, en Géorgie. En 2004, elle est diplômée de la Wheeler High School. Carrière *2006 : West Side Story, Broadway. *2009 : Sherrie, remplaçante, dans la pièce Rock of Ages, à Broadway. *2009 : Heather dans la série Weiner & Weiner, dans l'épisode Beyonce's Walk-In-Closet. *Depuis 2012 : Kitty dans la série Glee. Anecdotes Glee *Elle est alto. *Lors d'une interview, elle a déclaré qu'elle aimerait que Kitty s'intéresse à d'autres garçons que Jake, notamment des garçons plus âgés. *Elle était fan de Glee avant d'obtenir un rôle. Elle adorait le principe qu'une série télévisée incorpore des numéros musicaux. *Elle était intimidée à l'idée de rejoindre le cast, mais le fait de se lier avec Melissa et Jacob l'a aidé. De plus, elle décrit l'accueil reçu comme très chaleureux. *Elle a déclaré que le meilleur conseil qu'elle ait reçu de la part d'un membre du cast est celui de Naya, qui lui avait conseillé de toujours savoir ses lignes et d'être surtout à l'heure. *Elle pense que son personnage est un mélange de Quinn Fabray et Santana Lopez. *Elle trouve que ce n'est pas facile d'incarner une méchante. *Elle a aidé Melissa quand elle a obtenu le rôle de Marley et que cela l'a terrifié. *Elle était présente le 13 janvier 2014 lors des Fox TCA Panel. Divers *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/becbecbobec *Son compte Instagram : http://web.stagram.com/n/becbecbobec/ *Son Tumblr : http://junemoss.com/ *Elle est le nouveau porte parole du site : http://www.bullyville.com. *Elle a déclaré dans une interview qu'au lycée, elle a été harcelée et brutalisée par ses camarades à cause de son goût pour les arts. Lorsque le harcèlement s'est intensifié, elle a commencé à sécher les évènements importants de l'école et allant jusqu'à ne pas se rendre à la remise des diplômes. *Elle est fan de Grease. *Elle a été cheerleader en 7th et 8th (l'équivalent de la 5ème et la 4ème). *Sa chanteuse préférée est Céline Dion. *Elle adore le chocolat. *Elle a une sœur aînée. *Elle adore le couple que forme Jennifer Aniston et Justin Theroux. *Il y a 7 ans, ses parents lui ont offert pour Noël une chienne. Cette dernière est prénommée Sophie et a une tumeur. *Son plaisir musical coupable est Céline Dion. *Elle a un tatouage au poignet gauche. *Elle était présente ainsi que Chord Overstreet, Max Adler, Kathy Griffin et Jacob Artist le 30 mai 2013 lors du concert de Darren Criss à Los Angeles. *Elle était présente ainsi que Dean Geyer, Jacob Artist et Melissa Benoist le 8 juin 2013 à Manille pour la présentation du nouveau Coca Cola. *Elle a participé à l'émission "Master Chef" organisée par la FOX le mercredi 19 juin 2013, avec Darren Criss, Jane Lynch, Cory Monteith, Matthew Morrison, Kevin McHale, Jenna Ushkowitz, Alex Newell et Blake Jenner. *Elle était nominée aux Teen Choice Awards 2013 dans la catégorie "meilleure méchante". Galeries Becca 62.png|Campagne pour Bullyville (2012) Becca 63.png|Campagne pour Bullyville (2012) Becca 13.jpg|Fox Campaign (2012) Becca 14.jpg|Fox Campaign (2012) Becca 15.jpg|Fox Campaign (2012) Becca 79.jpg|Maxim (2013) Becca 78.png|Maxim (2013) Becca 76.jpg|Maxim (2013) Becca 74.jpg|Maxim (2013) Becca 80.jpg|Maxim (2013) Dean 46.jpg|Coca-Cola (2013) Becca 301.jpg|Chalk (2013) Becca 300.jpg|Chalk (2013) Becca 303.jpg|Chalk (2013) Becca 302.jpg|Chalk (2013) Glee-Masterchef 01.jpg|Masterchef (2013) Becca 08.jpg|Jeff Vespa (2013) Becca 09.jpg|Jeff Vespa (2013) Becca 21.jpg|Jeff Vespa (2013) Becca & Jenna.jpg Becca 05.jpg Becca 04.jpg Becca 02.jpg Becca 01.jpg Becca-Tobin.jpg Becca 10.jpg|Sur le tournage Dean 16.jpg|Avec Dean - rencontre avec la presse (2012) Dean 15.png|Avec Dean - Rencontre avec la presse (2012) Becca tobin.jpg|Première de la saison 4 (2012) Becca 11.jpg|Avant-première de "American Horror Story" (13 octobre 2012) Becca 12.jpg|Avant-première de "American Horror Story" (13 octobre 2012) Dean 01.png|Fox eco-casino (2012) Dean 02.png|Fox eco-casino (2012) Dean 03.png|Fox eco-casino (2012) Becca 56.jpg|Fox eco-casino (2012) Becca 57.jpg|Fox eco-casino (2012) Becca 58.jpg|Fox eco-casino (2012) Becca 59.jpg|Première de la saison 4 avec Jenna (2012) Becca 60.jpg|Première de la saison 4 (2012) Becca 61.jpg|Première de la saison 4 (2012) Becca 27.jpg|Première de la saison 4 (2012) Becca 1.jpg|TCA Fox All Star Party (2013) Becca 2.jpg|TCA Fox All Star Party (2013) Becca 54.jpg|AIDS Project Los Angeles (2013) Becca 53.jpg|AIDS Project Los Angeles (2013) Becca 52.jpg|AIDS Project Los Angeles (2013) Becca 64.png|AIDS Project Los Angeles (2013) Becca 65.png|AIDS Project Los Angeles (2013) Becca 40.jpg|Au Hyde Bellagio à Las Vegas, pour son anniversaire (2013) Becca 39.jpg|Au Hyde Bellagio à Las Begas, pour son anniversaire (2013) Becca 42.png|Au Hyde Bellagio à Las Begas, pour son anniversaire (2013) Becca 41.png|Au Hyde Bellagio à Las Begas, pour son anniversaire (2013) Becca 06.jpg|Soirée du Nylon Magazine (2013) Becca 07.jpg|Soirée du Nylon Magazine (2013) becca 20.jpg becca 15.png Jacob 40.jpg Becca 17.jpg 410-73.jpg Becca 16.jpg Kevin 160.jpg Becca 25.jpg|twitter de Chord - 17/12/12 becca 26.jpg Becca 7.jpg Becca 9.jpg Becca.jpg Becca..jpg Becca 38.jpg Becca 37.jpg Becca 36.jpg Becca 35.jpg Becca 50.jpg tumblr_mireffdMCr1rjojhao1_500.jpg becbec.png Becca Spam.png Becca 55.jpg Becca 35.png Becca 62.jpg|"Broadway comes to the biggest little city" (16/03/13) Becca50.jpg Becca51.jpg Becca52.jpg Becca53.png Becca55.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Naked" avec Jacob 412 59.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Naked" 417-48.jpg|sur le tournage - twitter de Brooke Lipton Becca60.jpg Becca 68.jpg Becca 67.jpg Becca 66.jpg Becca 71.jpg Becca 70.jpg Becca74.jpg Becca 73.jpg 421 45.jpg|Tournage de "Wonder-ful" (4x21) Becca 90.jpg|Brooke Parks 415-81.jpg Becca 101.jpg Becca 18.jpg|Los Angeles Screenings (2013) Becca 19.jpg|Los Angeles Screenings (2013) Jacob 134.jpg|Los Angeles Screenings, avec Jacob (2013) becca_tobin_main.jpg|Lors du tournage de "Don't dream, it's over" Becca 150.jpg LP 31.jpg|Avec Jacob lors du concert de Darren Criss - 30/05/13 Becca 103.jpg Becca 102.jpg Becca 100.jpg Dean 44.jpg|Conférence Coca-Cola aux Philippines (2013) Dean 45.jpg|Conférence Coca-Cola aux Philippines (2013) Becca 103.png|Ito Na! - Conférence Coca-Cola aux Philippines (2013) Jacob 162.jpg Dean 47.png Dean 48.jpg Dean 49.jpg Becca 85.jpg Dean 50.png Dean 61.JPG Dean 60.jpg Dean 70.jpg Becca 170.jpg|avec son père Memorial 01.jpg Becca 201.jpg Becca 200.jpg Becca 205.jpg|Cosmopolitan’s Summer Bash - 10/08/13 TCA13 38.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 23.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA12 22.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) Becca 75.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) Becca 77.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 55.jpg TCA13 54.jpg Becca 215.jpg|13th Annual InStyle Summer Soiree Becca 216.jpg Becca 218.jpg Becca 217.jpg Becca 252.jpg|Becca qui imite la même pose que Naya pour la pochette de son 1er single Becca 249.jpg Becca 250.jpg DWST 04.jpg|Dancing With The Stars - 30/09/13 Becca_June_Moss_2.jpg Becca_June_Moss_3.jpg Becca_June_Moss.jpg Becca_June_Moss_4.jpg Becca 951.jpg|Who What Wear And Cadillac’s 50 Most Fashionable Women Of 2013 Event - 25/10/13 Becca 950.jpg|Who What Wear And Cadillac’s 50 Most Fashionable Women Of 2013 Event - 25/10/13 Becca 1000.jpg|12th Annual Celebration Of Dreams Gala - 26/10/13. Becca 1001.jpg Darren 1695.jpg|"Blue Jeans Go Green" celébre son million de jeans collecté (06/11/13) Becca 1201.jpg|"Blue Jeans Go Green" celébre son million de jeans collecté (06/11/13) Becca 1200.jpg|"Blue Jeans Go Green" celébre son million de jeans collecté (06/11/13) TL2013 97.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 88.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 Lea 1711.jpg|Lea Michele’s Night of Shopping and Cocktails at Switch Boutique presented by SodaStream TCA14 05.jpg|FOX Winter TCA Press Tour 2014 Becca 1202.jpg|FOX Winter TCA Press Tour 2014 TCA2014 16.jpg|FOX Winter TCA Press Tour 2014 TCA2014 10.JPG|FOX Winter TCA Press Tour 2014 en:Becca Tobin es:Becca Tobin it:Becca Tobin de:Becca Tobin Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5